


I Knew Him

by LM_writes_TTSG



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 11:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2067018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LM_writes_TTSG/pseuds/LM_writes_TTSG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander Pierce brings in a new asset to help suppress the Winter Soldier's memories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Knew Him

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more parts soon.   
> -LM  
> :)

Though she worked for Shield as a de-briefing psychologist, and if necessary, a secure therapist, The Winter Soldier had been her first Hydra assignment. Hydra agents had brought her to Alexander Pierce, who thought her skills might be useful in keeping The soldier under control. Talented in speech and persuasion, Pierce had coerced her into Hydra with talk of his grand designs for world peace and prosperity in four hours; he had her hanging on his every word. Though he had not yet told her exactly why he has sought her out.  
She walked hesitantly down the dark corridor the first time, keeping close to the center, and one step behind Pierce. They rounded a corner, and she heard someone screaming. The scream made her pause briefly and shudder; she didn't have a high tolerance for human suffering. Pierce stopped and turned, giving her an insincere smile, and motioning her forward.  
“Your patient is just down here.” he said, turning and resuming his deliberate pace. She was aware of HYDRA’s influence in shield, but like so many others, Pierce convinced her that their work was necessary.  
He paused at a door at the very end of the hall, which opened automatically, revealing a team of men in medical jackets. She heard a faint groaning and labored breathing coming from the center of the room. Pierce stepped forward and ordered the room cleared.  
“Let the good Doctor see her new patient.” The men scrambled away from the groaning thing in the center of the room. After everyone had left, Pierce closed and locked the doors. She moved closer to the man in the center, as she approached, she saw a metal arm connected at the left shoulder with severe scarring surrounding the fusion of tissue and metal. She tentatively reached out a hand to inspect the prosthetic more closely.  
“Careful, Doctor. You have to be cautious around him, like an animal.”  
She pulled back completely, a look of disgust on her face.  
“Director Pierce, Im a Ph.D, not an M.D. Im not qualified to treat this.” She backed away from the man and stared at him. She was terrified at why Pierce thought such obvious cruelty was necessary.  
“His physical health is not why you’re here. Im aware of what your education qualifies you to do.” His voice had darkened, and she saw a dangerous psyché lurking behind his calm and sure façade. He calmly led her to an adjacent room behind a standard wooden door, but she looked warily back at the man in the chair, before Pierce closed the door and set a folder on the table in the center of the room.  
“You should know”, he began “That the person in that chair is no longer the person he was. He is an asset which we use to continue the hard journey towards peace.”  
He slid the folder closer towards her with an indifferent look on his face. She cautiously walked forward and opened the file. She sea a picture of the man in the chair in what appeared to be a man-sized freezer.  
“Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes of the 107th division of the United States Army. Dated…1944?”  
Pierce looked at her with one raised eyebrow.  
“You know of course, the truth of Captain Rogers and Dr. Erskine’s Super Soldier experiment in the ’40’s?”  
“Of course, every Shield agent above level four does. I never thought they would be able to replicate it.”  
“A Hydra scientist in the fifties was able to replicate it on our friend in there, and also fitted him with that amazing arm, which is made of the same material as Rogers’ shield, though the cybernetics inside are advanced even for Shield.”  
“It says here he also goes by ‘Bucky’?”  
“You are not to call him that.”  
She cautiously set the file back on the table.  
“With all do respect, Director Pierce, what exactly is it you want me to do.”  
“You’re a bright young psychologist. We have to regularly wipe Sgt. Barnes’ memories completely and ‘reprogram’ him into a perfectly obedient weapon. This makes him extremely lethal. However, lately, his memories are starting to come to him quicker each time we pull him out of cryo-freeze. Now, that’s a problem. The programming isn't sticking as well and we’re having to resort to drastic means of wiping him, starting from scratch. That takes time. Time we, sadly, do not have. I’d like you to work with him, and see if there is a way to suppress his memories.”  
“Im not sure if that is possible. Ive only ever heard of psychotherapists recovering memories, not suppressing them.”  
“So reverse the process. If we can create him out of nothing but a shell, i think this is manageable.”  
That danger was back in his voice. She knew he couldn't refuse this assignment.  
“I can try a few techniques. Of course i’ll need time to build some sort of professional relationship with him.”  
“Of course.” He said, smiling again. He picked up the file and handed it to her. “And of course you’ll be compensated. Pierce opened the wooden door which led to the bigger room. She looked inside, but found that the man, Sergeant Barnes, was gone. She silently wondered where he had gone while keeping a brisk and professional pace with Pierce. As they turned into the main hallway which led to the elevator, she spoke.  
“Compensated, sir?”  
“Consider it a promotion. I’m the only person he takes orders from, you will be the second. I’ll also want to be kept in the loop about your progress. So it is only fitting that you are promoted to a position that allows for that. You’re my new secretary. Congratulations.”  
She was taken a-back by this. His secretary? She had a bad feeling about this, but there was no way to refuse it. Plus, she had become curious about Barnes. And that though reminded her:  
“Director Pierce, if I am not to call him by his real name, what do i call him?”  
“Asset, or The Winter Soldier. I tend to call him nothing, simply give him an order and he will follow it.” Pierce never once looked at her while saying this, but merely continued walking down the hall. She was growing use to his coldness.  
They reached the elevators and he handed her the folder.  
“You will need to review this thoroughly. Perhaps understanding his history will help you develop a treatment. As for that professional relationship, you may see him whenever you wish for as long as is necessary. No one will disturb you, on my order, however i will check regularly on you progress.” His tone was calm, light, and mannered. She was beginning to regret her eagerness to serve in this division.  
Once she had left Shield, and had returned to her apartment, she laid the file on her dining room table by itself and simply stared at it, with a glass of wine in hand. After finishing the first glass, and reviewing everything Pierce had said, she sat down with a second glass, and a notebook. Opening the file, she began to read and jot down anything she thought might be useful.  
It was a long first night.


End file.
